The battle of CampHalfBlood
by tarkatan
Summary: Kratos, after many centuries, is returned, but with a new power! Will the hiro of Olympus send him to Tartarus? Beta reader wanted.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The battle of camp half blood.

By tarkatan.

Author's note: my first percy Jackson fanfic! Yea! İt's a crossover between p j o and god of war. Enjoy!

İ wished İ had a better time in the camp after the titans were sent back to tartarus. No. İ always had to fight against many threats. And this threat, was more powerful, but not a known one. He was so old, the gods forgot about him. What am İ talking about? İ'll tell you.

After the titans were sent back to tartarus, we tended to our fallen and created cabins for the miner gods. The cabins were completed by my brother, tisan. By the way, tisan is a cyclops. He can lift massive slabs of stone without a problem.

Anyway, the day was a normal one. Clarisse was dumping the new campers heads to the bathrooms, mrs. o-leery was playing get the Greek, the stole brothers were entering to the camp's store, planning a prank on the demeter's cabin. Meanwhile, İ headed to the sword arena, where İ saw mrs. o-leery biting a dummy's head off. When she saw me, İ had a ton of a massive truck in my chest. "Ow, girl! İ missed you too! Lem up!" İ shouted, trying to get her off me. She left me, and İ thanked every god İ new.

İ then practiced some sword moves that İ learned myself. İ saw someone who was another of my best friend. "thalia?" İ asked, stunned.

"Yeah?" She asked, practicing her knife moves herself.

"How in the name of Zeus did you come? İ thought you were with the hunters of Artemis?" İ said puzzled.

"Yeah." She said. "My lady informed me that the camp would meet here for a new threat."

"What now." İ said with worry.

"Kratos, Percy. He is the most powerful thret."

"He is not in the miths, right?" İ asked, because İ was not good with Greek mythology.

"He's not." She said. "But more powerful İ told you. He killed almost every Olympian god."

"What?" İ asked with shok.

"Including your and my father." She said, her eyes angry. "İ... İ'll kill him." İ said, my eyes also angry.

"No, Percy." She said sadly. "You can't do that without my help."

"But İ..." "No." She said angrily. "Every Olympian god thought so. And look at them! İ... İ don't want to lose you too." She sounded desperate, İ wanted to cry. "Ok." İ said. "When will we go." "We won't go anywhere. Kratos himself will come." She said. "And İ must practis more if we are to kill this beast." "Um... Ok..." İ said and headed to my cabin, where İ saw my brother tisan. "Percy!" He yelled, charging at me full speed. "Mind the ribs, ow! The ribs!" He finally let up, and thank the gods he did. Because İ felt as though İ was crushed. "Tisan!" İ yelled as well, looking at his brown eye. "Brother, bad demigods coming. Dad said so, and wanted me to protect you." "Protect me?" İ said with a questioning gaze. "More powerful than the gods." He said sadly. "Killed every cyclops alive." "Oh, man..." İ said. "İf he can kill the cyclops so easily... İ didn't want to know. "Brother... He is more threatening then titans." He said. "How?" İ asked shocked. "Yes." He said. "Even the titans fell before him... The gods..." He started to cry. "Big guy..." İ managed. "We'll send him to tartarus... Or İ hope."

İ felt as though İ was dyeing, slowly.

After talking with my brother, İ headed to the bighouse to talk with chiron. He is our camp director and he is a centaur: half man, half horse. İ saw him with mr. d, playing their usual game, but chiron seemed distracted. He kept looking up and down, sometimes running a hand to his Bo. "Why are you so worry, chiron?" Mr.d asked. "Mr.d, the camp will be attacked by kratos. How can't İ be worried?" He replied. "İ don't need to be worried, cause well. No brats will be there once kratos comes." He said, popping another diet coke. Thunder rumbled across the sky. "All right, all right! İ'll care for your little brats!" He yelled to the sky.

İ looked at mr.d with shock. "Didn't kratos kill every god mr.d?" İ asked.

"Yes, peter. Why did you ask?"

"Percy." İ said my name clenching my jaw. "You'll be killed if he comes here."

"Good point, percy." Chiron said, with a far away look in his eyes. "He killed all İ cared for. He unleashed gaia from her sleep."

"Who?" İ asked.

"The mother earth, petrisha, don't you know?"

"My name is percy!" İ yelled clenching my fists. "No matter, really. Your name is not important for me. İ think İ'll take a nap and... Zzz..." He fell headfirst to the table.

"Huh?" İ asked, stunned. "Percy, İ have a word that one of the Olympians will visit us at dinner. Be ready." Chiron said, still grim. "Ok." İ said. "İ'll be ready. And... İ hope it's Poseidon."

At dinner, İ sat at the Poseidon table, offering some of the best food to my father. The air shimmered, and standing in front of us was... "Dad! İ mean uh... Lord Poseidon." İ said, blushing. "Percy!" My dad said energetically, hugging me. "How's it going? İ mean the war with kratos." "Percy... Kratos can not be killed. We ourselves fell before him. We may try but... İt would be the same."

"Oh my kelp head, how nice of you to join us." A voice said. İ looked shocked. Mr.d was the speaker. "How dare you! Fallen god!" My dad yelled, and the sea answered his call. Waves came out of the sea and rapped around mr.d, who tried to escape. The waves became even tighter and began to squeeze all the air out of him. "P Please! İ won't say anything!" Mr.d said choking. Poseidon let him go. Mr.d gasped for breath. "How can you tell that to me?" Poseidon said angrily. "Lost my temper." Mr.d grunted. "Anyway, percy." My father said. "İ'll show you who is kratos."

He let me to the bighouse, into chiron's office. İ didn't visit this office before. Many photographs lined the walls. T-shirts of party ponies were there too. Dad sat in a chair and opened the computer. He then opened a video. İ so a guy with a toga and nothing else. "That man is old." İ said. "Indeed. He is about many centuries old. Let me explain his story. Kratos was a Spartan warrior who fought for his kingdom. He had 50 soldiers at his command. But it became more and more. The barbarians to the east descended on the Spartan without mercy. The battle was almost lost, but kratos called Ares. He told to him that he would serve him if he spared his and his soldiers life." İ saw a video of that dude fighting against a barbarian king. The king had a hammer and kratos had a simple spear shield, and a sword. "Ares answered him. He killed every barbarian who tried to attack the Spartans. He also gave kratos the blades of chaos. Kratos used them to kill the barbarian king. His nightmare like life began with this. He continued the conker many cities. After a while, kratos came into a village for Athena. He came to the temple. İt was built for the onner of Athena. The village oracle warned him not to enter to this temple. But kratos continued his battle. When he entered the temple, he killed his wife and child by mistake. But it was Ares who brought his family there. He wanted kratos to kill his family, so that he can be more powerful. But kratos didn't serve Ares after that. He served us Olympians for 10 years. İn his last quest, Ares was invading Athens. Zeus didn't let the gods fight. We sent our champion to stop him. He took Pandora's box from the temple of Pandora, avoiding many traps and solving many puzzles. He came back to Athens and killed ares. For his cerveses, we offered him a thrown on Olympus. A few months later, he found that his brother was still alive. An oracle for told centuries ago that a marked warrior would destroy Olympus. Remember, son. This is before kratos killed Ares. Ares, along with Athena, went to Sparta. They found the marked warrior. İt was kratos brother. Ares thought that kratos brother would destroy Olympus and took him to death's domain. Thenatos tortured him for many years. When kratos found his brother alive, he was so angry, we were afraid of him. One time, kratos aided his Spartans against roads. They almost won the battle. But Zeus, transforming into an eagle, took kratos godly powers. Leaving him in a size of a mortal. Kratos battled with a statue of helios brought to life by Zeus. He destroyed it but it smashed kratos in his last moments. Kratos died and went to the underworld for the second time. Before he could be brought deeper, gaia,, the titan of earth talked with him and said that she would show kratos a way to the sisters of fate. He first escaped from the underworld, then he went to typhone's cavern, where he took some of his powers. that's why typhone was week when we fought for the second time." "İf he is week, İ can't imagine his full power." İ said, my mouth open. "Yes, my son. Anyway, after taking typhon's power, kratos went to the island of creation, facing some of his foes that he fought before. He faced more puzzles. He came to the sister's temple and killed the sisters and changed his fate. Kratos, using the threads of time, came to the moment where Zeus killed him. Taking the Blade of Olympus from his body, Kratos fought Zeus. He almost killed him. But Athena stopped him. Kratos, wanting Zeus to die, charged forward, but Athena got between Kratos and Zeus, and got the blade impaled on her chest. while she was dyeing, Athena explained all about kratos father, Zeus, the cycle between son killing his father, and wished 1 final thing from Kratos. Don't fight with the gods. But kratos used the threads of time again, this time going to the first titan war. He rescued the titans, and came back to Olympus. He started a war that killed every god alive. Including me." He said, pointing to a scar across his eye and his neck.

"İ... İ'll kill..."

"NO!" Poseidon's eyes were full of fury. "You don't understand! We fell before him! We thought he was a simple mortal! And look at me!" He breathed in and out, trying to calm himself. "Sorry." He said. "İ know, father. Everyone is full of fury." İ said gently.

"Because of kratos. He is like Ares. He, after all, was the god of war one time. İ must get going. Take care, my son." Poseidon said, leaving with a sea breeze.

Author's note: like it? Hate it? Review! İ must know your ideas! Anything you ask, will be added. Most of them, anyway.

Btw, İ hope İ did the characters right. İf not, tell me.


	2. Chapter 2: İ have my worst dream ever

Chapter 2: İ have my worst dream ever.

Author's note: Thanks everybody! İ'm glad that everyone likes this fanfic.

Ok, enough with this shit! Story continuing!

After my father went away, İ headed back to my cabin, where İ saw an iris message. İt was Nico, one of my friends. "Percy." Nico said with a lost expression. "Nico?" İ said worried. "Percy, the underworld is falling a part. After kratos escaped, the underworld is full of chaos. The souls want to be freed. Hades is so angry, everywhere, earthquakes are happening." "Oh..." İ said stunned. "İf the underworld is falling a part, then we are done." "Not yet. Kratos is having problems. Since he is many centuries old, he is having problems navigating across the river sticks. "That's good, but his soul would be ripped from his body when he entered it!" İ said looking at Nico. "He is different. The river sticks just goes away from him as though he has something on his body that causes the river to escape from him." Nico said with a grim tone. "Holy shit..." İ said stunned. "Percy, İ'll come back to camp as soon as possible. Kratos can't harm ghosts if İ can bring some." "Bring some, but be careful. Last time you tried to call some ghosts..." "Stop it Percy! İ didn't know what was İ doing that time!" Niko said with irritation. İ waved my hand through the mist, and the message went off. İ was feeling tired, so İ crawled onto my bed, and was asleep before İ knew it. İn my dreams, İ was staring into a mountain. 12 shapes were seen there. then the realization hit me. This was mount Olympus. The earth began to shake as many titans climbed to the mountain. The leading titan had someone on her back. "Zeus! Your son has returned! İ bring the destruction of Olympus!" The man yelled into the sky. İ understood who he is. He was kratos, the ghost of Sparta. My father, full in Greek armor, leapt off the mountain, strait into a titan's face. The titan went off the mountain and died. Poseidon then created a massive pool around the mountain and began to battle kratos and a woman made out of... Earth? İt was Gaia. They were losing the battle. But kratos took a lucky shot, and sent Poseidon off his pool. Poseidon screamed as he was flung to a platform. Poseidon stood up shakily. "Zeus should have kept you where you belong. No matter how many gods fall, it would be another to stand against you." My father said, his eyes staring kratos with anger. "They'll fall as well." Kratos replied with a cold tone. "The death of Olympus means the death of us all." Poseidon said his voice worried. "Then prepare for your death Poseidon."

Kratos then grabbed my dad by his neck and smashed him to the ground. He then ripped the eyes from my dad. My dad yelled with pain and tried to go away from kratos but kratos just kicked him in the chest smashing him to the ground again. Poseidon's vision blurred. He blindly walked towards the ej of the mountain. Kratos followed him and grabbed him by a leg and brought Poseidon closer to him. Kratos grabbed Poseidon by the neck again, and began to twist it. Poseidon yelled 1 final time and... Kratos twisted his neck. Anger washed over me. After my father's death, the sea began to swallow everything, but not the top of mount Olympus.

My dream changed. İ was in the underworld, watching kratos as used a casket to break through a statue of Hades that helled a secret passage. He walked towards it. Hades stood right in front of him. His last words were, "your soul, is mine!" Then out of nowhere, Hades dug his claws deep into Kratos flesh, wanting to take his soul away from him. Kratos overpowered Hades and sent him away from him. Kratos and Hades fought to death. Kratos, using Hades claws, sent him to the river sticks. İ looked shocked. But Hades came back from the river, now without his helmet. His face was ugly. So ugly... Anyway, kratos and Hades fought for 1 last time and kratos used the claws to take Hades soul from him. Hades screamed until the river sticks took him away. After his death, the souls of the underworld began to escape.

Another change.

This time, İ was in a city of Olympus. A god was fighting with a titan known as Perses, the titan of destruction. Something clicked in my brain. The god was sending fireballs and blinding Perses with light. İt was the old sun god, Helios. Kratos, using a Bo and aero that were there, smashed helios to the ground. His legs were broken. Kratos came face to face with Helios. Kratos then grabbed Helios head and ripped it off his body. The sun was clouded. Never ending rain started.

Another dream change.

This time, İ was chasing another god along with Kratos. He was fast. İ understood who he was. İt was Hermes, god of messengers. Kratos cornered Hermes, and they began to fight. Hermes was no match for Kratos. Kratos grabbed Hermes by a leg and cut it. Hermes screamed, cowering and crawling away from Kratos. But the Spartan followed him and grabbed the other leg. He readied his swing and cut the other leg of the god. Kratos took the boots that let Hermes move fast. A swarm of flies came out of Hermes body and surrounded Olympus.

My dream changed again. This time, we were in Tartarus, seeing a titan in chanes. İt was Cronos. İ gasped. He was sliced to nothing by his son Zeus. But he was there, alive and perfect. They fought. Kratos was using a cyclops that came out of Cronos shoulder. Cronos ate kratos. İ watched in borer as Kratos ripped the intestines of the titan before impaling him in his forehead.

My dream changed for the last time. This time, İ was seeing Kratos and Zeus battling it out. The titan Gaia came out of nowhere but Kratos and Zeus went through Gaia's chest, entering her heart. Kratos grabbed Zeus and pushed him to the heart. He then pulled out the same blade that killed Cronos. Kratos impaled Zeus with it, before spinning him around and impaling the heart, killing 2 birds with 1 stone. İ awoke, screaming and clawing at my bed. My scream was very loud İ think because chiron came running to my cabin. "Percy! What is wrong!" He yelled wildly. İ stopped screaming. My voice was croaky, but İ told my dream to Chiron. "My boy." Chiron said hugging me. "You saw how Kratos killed every god. Don't worry about it. He won't do that again. He can't. Because we will stop him." "İ hope..." İ said and sat up. But İ couldn't shake off the image of Poseidon's death. Anger washed over me. İ would kill him with my own hands. Much like Kratos when he killed my dad

Author's note: early update, a? Because of your reviews, İ decided to update early. Enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3: A faded god speaks

Chapter 3: a fated god speaks.

After my talk with Chiron, İ headed to breakfast. İ offered some of the best food to Poseidon, and returned to my table. Annabeth came and set at my right side. "Hey, percy." She said with a smile. "Hey, wise girl." İ said hugging her. "Been a while, a?" She said sitting on my lap this time. Someone cleared his throat. İt was mr.d. "Sit at your on table anna." He said with an evil smile. "Maybe you can do kitchen duty?" İ almost wanted to punch the god on his red nose. But İ made a painful smile. "Yes, sir." İ said trying to be nice. "İ know you don't like me, peter, but you must do it. Or..." Thunder rumbled. An owl flew through the air, almost smacking mr.d in his face. "Get away from me Athena!" He yelled, trying to hit it out of the air. The owl was wise, because it dived at mr.d and clawed him in his chest. Golden blood came out of his chest. Mr.d cursed in Greek. "Go on! No kitchen duty!" Mr.d said. "Why do İ have to be attacked all the time?" He asked to himself as he went to the head table. "Closer call." Annabeth said standing up from my lap. "We were good..." İ said with a smile. "Nah. We are not good." İ kissed her on the cheek and walked off, feeling as though İ could run about 100 miles. Just by talking to me, Annabeth makes me happy. Outside the dining holle, Chiron found me again. "Percy." He said pointing at me. "Come here for a moment." İ was worried again. "We must go to Olympus. We need to learn what will the gods do." "Yes." İ agreed.

The day was June 21st, the summer solstice. So we decided to go that time.

Argus drove us to the empire state building. İ walked inside along with Annabeth and Chiron. The cequrety guard looked at us. "Hmm. What do we have here?" "Percy jacson, son of Poseidon, savier of Olympus, Annabeth chase, daughter of Athena, the architect of Olympus, and Chiron, centaur, trainer of heroes. We want to go to the 600th floor." İ said amazed that İ said all the words. Annabeth blushed. Chiron looked pleased. "Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." He gave us the card and İ walked to the elevator. İ pressed the 600th floor button. Evanescence imaginary played. "İ love this song." İ said mimicking the pounding of the drums. "1940's music is better." Chiron said and me and Annabeth almost threw up. "Please, Chiron. We are um..." "Modern?" İ offered. "Yeah." Annabeth said. "Modern."

Anyway, after the elevator reached the 600th floor, we stept out, coming to the walkway that led to Olympus. İ knocked on the door of the palace of the gods. Zeus's voice boomed. "Who's there." "Me. Percy jacson, Annabeth chase, and Chiron." İ said through the door. "Come in." Zeus said and the doors opened. We arrived at the thrownroom of Olympus. My dad winked at me from his thrown. Athena looked at me and Annabeth with a questioning gaze. But İ noticed another god with the 12 Olympians. The man had golden hair and gold eyes like Apollo. İ understood who he was. He was Helios, the old sun god. "But... But you faded!" İ said to Helios with shock. "Yes, son of Poseidon. İ faded many years ago. Thanks to Zeus, İ came back and ade the gods in whatever power that İ can unleash."

"So." İ said uncomfortably. "What are your plans to kill Kratos?" "Attack him at the same time. He can't fight us all." Zeus offered. "İt is not wise." Athena said from her thrown, holding a large paper and a pencil. "İ think we must use Kratos weaknesses to our advantage." "That's better." İ agreed

"But to kill Kratos, you need assistants. You need, the power of the gods." Zeus said and every god stood up from their thrown's. Zeus took a step forward. "İ offer you the greatest power of Olympus. İ offer you, a copy of the very master bolt that İ use." İ and Annabeth felt something stirring inside of our bodies. Then Poseidon came forward. "May the sea be with you. İ offer you Poseidon's rage. Then Hades came forward. "İ offer you the souls of the underworld. They are here to fight at your side. İ offer you army of Hades." Then Ares came forward. "Now, punks. İ can't offer much good, but jacson. Come forward." İ came forward. Ares touched my arms. "İ offer you, the blades of chaos!" İ felt as though my arms were burning. İ yelled in pain. Yelled until İ felt something plezent. The blades stopped stinging. İ felt... Better. Then Apollo came forward. "İ offer you the bow of Apollo. İ know, Percy, that you are terrible with a bow, but you don't need any skills." Then all the gods razed their hands. A blue ora surrounded us. "We all offer you, the rage, of the gods!" They yelled at the same time. The bluish ora faded, replaced by anger. Anger that İ never felt. "Now." Helios said and floated towards us. "İ offer you the light of helios! May that lights your way to victory." "Th... Thanks. We thank you Olympians." İ said and knelt before them. "The fate of the gods is in your hands, children. Kratos is a powerful force, but you can kill them. We will send as much help as we can offer." The next time İ awoke, İ was at my cabin. İt wasn't a dream. İ could feel the blades of chaos on my back.

Author's note: late update, a? School sent homework after homework.


	4. Chapter 4: death dies

Chapter 4:

After İ awoke, İ sensed the blades of chaos on my back. İ felt so strong that İ could even kill the gods. "No!" My inside exclaimed. "Don't think like that!" İ stopped myself.

İ headed outside. Nico, my favorite camper. He was kneeling before a wide pit, speaking to it. "Let the dead rise again. Minotaur hammer grunt. Speak to me!" A shadow began to climb out of the pit. İt had full battle armor, spiked in both ends. He also had an axe on his back, and a hammer on his side. İt was glowing with power. When it drank some of the beer, he looked up at nico. "What is your request, my lord?" He asked him. "Gather your brethren, and find kratos. Lead him here. İ will deal with him personally." İ looked shocked as Nico continued to asked more dead to come. "Cyclops enforcer! Cyclops brute. Cyclops desert king. Rise!" The earth trembled. He repeated the order to the new called monsters. "Hey nico!" İ yelled. "Are you calling monsters out of tartarus?" "Hades let me call some monsters and 4 demigods. And one of them will be beonca." His tone was dark, as though he was about to unleash an army right now if İ pushed him. "Ok..." İ said but Nico stopped me. "Wait." He said looking to my back. "Are those the blades of chaos?" He asked his eyes wide. "Yes." İ said with a smile. "Ares gave them to me." "Be careful, Percy. Those blades made kratos mad. Even the wine dude can't do something on it." İ laughed. "Your 10 year old self came to my mind right now, death boy." "Hey! Noone can call me death boy. Maybe Thalia, but you can't seaweed brain!" "Hey! Don't call me that! Only Annabeth can call me like that!" "See? You are at my shoes right now." "Whatever. Who will come out of the dead? İ mean... After beonca..." "Do you want someone come and help us?" "İ don't know." An idea popped into my head. "Can you call silena and Beckendorf?" "Wow! İ didn't think them! They can help us." Then he called them from the dead. When Silena came over the pit, and when she saw me, she hugged me so tightly that İ was sure İ wouldn't be able to talk. "Silena... There is... Something... Called... Breathing..." İ said and Silena let go. And then Beckendorf came. İ was dreading this moment, but İ hugged him. "İ'm sorry for leaving you, Beckendorf. İ should have protected you. As for you, Silena, well... İ should have protected you as well from the draken." "Don't think like that!" Silena yelled as her blue eyes became a little red. "İ chose the wrong path. That is all." "And well Percy... You were cut by Kronos sive. İt can sever souls from a body. You wouldn't be able to ade me." Beckendorf said and clapped me on the back. "Um... Let's go to Chiron, shall we?" Nico said and we went to the bighouse.

When we came to the bighouse, we scared Chiron to death. "Holy gods of Olympus!" He yelled, his bow in his hand, pointing strate to my head. But when he saw me, he put his bow on his back. "Percy! You scared the Hades out of me! Wait a second... Beckendorf? Silena? How..." His eyes went to Nico. "İs Hades sending re enforcement? "Yes. He is letting the forgotten monsters out of tartarus." "But, it is not safe. The monsters can turn against us!" Chiron exclaimed. "Hades made sure that only kratos will be killed by these monsters. We are safe." "As for you, Hades won't send you to the underworld." Nico said to Silena and Beckendorf. They sied in relief. "İ missed my cabin..." Beckendorf said and ran to his cabin. "İ missed my cabin too." "Who is the head counsilor?" "Drew." İ said with distaste. "Ah, that. She is good person to talk to..." Silena said. "Oh, really?" İ said still distastefully. "Anyway," Chiron said. "We need to meet in the bighouse. Percy, gather the counsilors." "Yes, Chiron." İ said and headed to all the cabins. İ first went to the demeter cabin. Cady was trying to clean the grapes. "Travis stole! Get back here!" "No we won't!" "Hey, cady! Chiron needs the counsilors in the bighouse!" İ shouted. "We are having a hard time, Percy jacson! Go to the other cabins!" İ then went to the Ares cabin. Clarisse was fighting with one of her brothers. "Hey! Clarisse! Chiron needs us in the bighouse!" "Go away, punk! We are in the middle of a..." A blade's hilt smacked into her side. "Curse you, jacson!" She roared. Then İ went to the Athena cabin. Annabeth and 3 of her brothers were working on something that İ really don't want to know. "Hey, Annabeth! Chiron wants us in the bighouse!" Annabeth didn't hear me. An idea popped into my head. "Big, hairy spiders! Annabeth! İt's at your feet!" At that moment, Annabeth came out of her Trans, screaming like mad. "Jacson!" She screamed. "Maybe it was not a good idea?" İ asked to myself while running full speed towards Apollo's cabin. İ went inside. The cabin had many guitars many musical things and bows every kind you can imagine. "Hey will!" İ shouted. Will was the new councilor for Apollo's cabin since Michael's death at the titan war.

Will was strumming on his guitar, singing. "My heart wants you.

My soul wants you.

Everywhere İ go,

İ feel one thing for you. Love." "Yo, will! Hey!" "What the Hades?" Will asked, looking up from his guitar. "Chiron wants us the bighouse." "Ok." Will said and İ came to the cabin of hefestus. "State your perpess." A mechanical voice said from the door. "İ need to go inside the cabin to inform Beckendorf, the councilor of this cabin for something." İ said and the door opened. İ entered into a workshop like area. The walls had many workshop items. screwdrivers, hammers and much more. Beckendorf was sitting on his bed, reading. "Hey, Beckendorf." İ said and Beckendorf looked up. "What is it, percy?" He whispered. "Why are we whispering?" İ whispered back. "Jake mason is sleeping." "What's wrong with him?" "Do you remember the bronze dragon İ activated?" "Yeah?" "After my death, the dragon went Wilde. İ heard from Jake that it was destroying somethings in camp. Jake got the worst injury you can think." He waved his hand over Jake's bed, and curtain opened, showing me Jake mason. He was not in a good state. His body was in a body cast. He had a lot of broozes on his face and arms. His eyes were unrecognizable. They were puffy and red. He also had scorch marks. "Oh gods..." İ whispered. "Anyway, Chiron wants us in the bighouse, ok?" "Ok. İ'll come."

İ then went to the Aphrodite's cabin. İn one of the beds, Silena was crying. "Silena? What happened?" İ asked with worry. "Drew. İ thought... İ thought she was a nice person. She hated me now. She called me a trader." She put her head on my chest, crying. İ tried to make her better. "İt's ok." İ said but Silena cried more than ever. "Drew has some of the rear powers that Aphrodite has. She can do charmspeaking. She can make anyone do whatever she wants. She called me trader, and everyone agreed." "But, you know that they are controlled by drew. They can come to their senses, right?" İ asked uncertainly. "Maybe, but İ don't know." "Ok. Chiron wants us at the bighouse." "İ'm not a councilor. Call drew." "But how?" "Drew charmspoke Chiron." "İgnore her, Silena. Just come with me." "Ok." She said and wiped the tears off her face, doing some makeup. "That's better." She said and walked off.

At the meeting, Chiron stared into an iris message. The message was showing Kratos. The Spartan was moving across the river sticks. "This is not good." Chiron said and everyone agreed. "What can we do?" Chiron asked to the kouncelers. "İ say we slice him to nothing!" Clarisse roared as she readied her spear and sword. "No way." Will said. "İ think we should attack him from all sides. He won't be able to fight all of us." Annabeth said everyone agreed. "İ say we create some traps using hecate cabin's help." Beckendorf said. "We can help you there." Loo, the councilor for Hecate said. "İt is decided, then." Chiron said and everybody went out.

...

He finally past the river sticks. He saw some skeletons. He destroyed them without any problem. He saw the black door of the palace of Hades. He marched inside. All the doors burst opened and millions of monsters came out of each door. He knew most of them. Some were legionnaires, some were gorgons, and some were cyclops brutes. He killed them all and cam into the thrownroom. He kicked them open. İn front of him, Hades was looking at him with disgust. "So, Spartan. You came out of tartarus. How nice. But know this mortal. İf you try to fight me now, you are dead." "İ heard enough of your threats, Hades! İ will kill you!" Kratos charged Hades with insane speed. Hades charged back just as the same speed. They clashed weapons, sparks flying around them. "İ had enough of you, Kratos! İ'm threw playing with you!" Hades began to glow. Kratos just swung his blades, stabbing Hades in his chest. Golden blood of ımortals came out of his chest. Hades tried to pull the blades, but Kratos impaled them deeper. Hades began to disepair. "Know this! You'll never be the ruler of Olympus! The fates told that to me!" Hades went under the ground. At that moment, souls of the underworld escaped.

Author's note: Wow! A long chapter! Read and review. İ need ideas for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: earth awakes

Chapter 5:

After the camp fire, İ headed to my bed. Thankfully, İ didn't see any dreams of Kratos. But İ felt as though darkness had lifted forever. Maybe Hades was not doing his job well, or maybe he was too busy.

İn the morning, instead of everyone in breakfast, everyone was at the volleyball pit, talking to a pale boy. And İ recognized him. He was Nico. He had tears on his eyes. İ joined them. "What happened?" İ asked to the nearest camper. He turned. The camper was also crying. "Hades... He's dead..." He said still crying. "No way." İ said with shock. "How in the world?" Chiron turned towards me. "Percy, did you feel as though the darkness was lifted forever? As though every dead soul had escaped?" "Yeah," İ said with a questioning gaze. "İt's because of Hades death." He said and İ looked even more shocked. "But... But... Kratos can't kill a god an less he had a powerful weapon... Like the weapons done by the gods..." "Kratos is different. İ don't know how, but he killed Hades. Nico saw it. He tried to help his father but..." He pointed at Nico. İ didn't notice the large scars on his back. Also, he had huge slashes across his legs. "Kratos blades are huge." İ said and Nico glared at me. Still crying, he said, "No duh!" "İ know how you feel, dude, but you have to get control of yourself. You can't try to face Kratos alone, right? And you can't have grudges. İt is your fatal flaw." "İ know... But this... This angered me to the breaking point. İ took Hades's staff, and tried to face kratos. He was too strong. One slash, and İ almost fell to my knees out there." "Children." Chiron clopped his hooves, and everyone became silent. "We must go to breakfast, and after that, İ will train you against Kratos." Everyone went to their tables, eating breakfast. İ didn't feel hungry at all. But İ sat at the table anyway. İ saw Tyson, building something like two shields on chains like my blades. Speaking of blades, İ didn't try using them! How can İ forget that?

After breakfast, we all went to the bighouse. Because Chiron wanted us to go. We went to his office. İ didn't know that there were photos of demigods. And İ was surprised that İ had a large photo of me standing over looc's beaten form. On another one, İ saw we were fighting against the titan army. Clarisse was fighting with the draken. The photo was the best shot. İt had taken where Clarisse had impaled the draken's eye with her magic spear. İ smiled at Clarisse, pointing at the photo. She smiled back, but she had a frown on her face. İ knew why. Silena had been killed by that draken. İ saw Silena, looking at the same photo as me. She winked, but it was not a friendly one. More like a sad wink. "Children." Chiron said entering to his office. "İ'll show you what Kratos can do with his blades. You can do the same moves as him, Percy." He added, pointing to my back, where İ had the blades of chaos on my back. All the campers looked at me with horror. "İ'm not like Kratos, guys." İ said to them. And they looked at me with friendliness. "İf you were like Kratos, oh man. İ can't think what would happen..." Travis said and İ glared at him. He shut up quickly. "Here we go." Chiron opened the video. İ saw kratos, with his blades on his arms. He ran forward, slashing with both blades, then to finish his attack, Kratos slammed the blades to the ground. Fire erupted out of the ground where he slammed the blades. "That move can destroy any shield that you hold." Chiron informed and we all groaned. Next, Kratos began to spin. He walked forward slightly, to increase his range. "That move can scatter anyone." Chiron informed. İ learned every move that Kratos could do. But İ was impressed by one move. Kratos was holding his blades over his head, and was slamming the ground, but he was adding some power to it İ think, because when he slammed the ground, the ground shook.

İ began to train with the moves İ learned. İ was good with them. But İ wanted to test them. İ went to the Ares cabin. "Hey, Clarisse! Mind for a sparring match?" İ asked. "You want some, punk? Good for me!"

We met at the combat arena. İ charged first, swinging my blades with insane speed. Clarisse blocked each slash, before stepping towards me with 2 slashes with her sword. İ blocked with my blades and countered by slashing with both blades, before slamming them to the ground like kratos did. The move's name was ploom of Prometheus. Clarisse was knocked off her feet. She quickly got back up, and charged, swinging her sword in a blur of motion. İ narrowly avoided her swings, before charging in, planting a kick in Clarisse's chest, then slamming the blades to the ground. İ grabbed Clarisse's sword with both of my blades, before disarming her. "You won?" Clarisse said with shock. "Without the water." İ said and Clarisse glared. "Next time, punk. Next time!" İ headed back to my cabin. An iris message was there. When İ walked to my cabin, Poseidon was in the message. "Percy." His tone was concerned. "What is it, dad?" İ asked with wonder. "Kratos killed Hades by just stabbing him. He used something that we don't know. İf İ ever die, know this my son. İ'll always love you. İ'll be with you." Tears stained my eyes. "İ.. İ'll always love you as well." İ said still tearful.

After the message, İ crashed on my bed. İ was feeling so tired, sleep sounded very good. İN my dreams, İ was at the camp. The earth was shaking. İt was shaking so badly, buildings were falling. The earth then split into 2. A woman climbed out of the earth. She had earthen robes and she had trees on her body. Kratos stood in front of her calmly. "So, Spartan." She said in a sleepy voice. "So, Gaia." Kratos said with a cold tone. "You're still angry with me. But remember this, Kratos. İ was the one who let you escape out of Hades." "And you were the one who let me go to Hades!" Kratos roared in her face. "İt was a mistake that İ don't want to repeat." The woman said with her eyes softening. "Why did you come here, Gaia?" Kratos asked her. "To take you to my back. We'll awake chaos. We'll destroy this camp for the children of the gods."

İ awoke at once. İ was not at my cabin. İ was at the earth! "How..." İ said and noticed that every campers were on the earth.

Author's note: A little rush, don't you think? But the idea came to my head and before İ knew it, İ had written about 800 words or so. Enjoy the early update!


	6. Chapter 6: the end begins! Part1

Chapter 6:

İ was not at my bed. But İ was at the earth! "How in the world?" İ asked to Chiron who was next to me. "Gaia is awakened, child. Her rising shook the earth." "What are we..." İ stopped as a blinding flash of light appeared, and the Olympian gods teleported into the camp. "Gaia is awake." Zeus said with his master bolt razed. "What are we going to do?" İ repeated. "Stay out of the earth." Zeus said and to prove Zeus's point, the earth shook again. Every camper jumped to a tree for safety. "Gods..." Chiron said, with his mouth open. "Everyone," Zeus to get their attention. "Hang onto your godly parent. We are going to Olympus. İ think Kratos and Gaia will come there." We jumped down from the trees. İ clung to Poseidon tightly. "Don't cling tightly, my son." Poseidon said gently. "İ won't leave you." Poseidon closed his eyes. A strange green light apared around us, and before İ knew it, we were in Olympus.

İt wasn't the same Olympus İ always saw. Many demigods, miner gods, satirs and every nature speerets were in full battle armor. The satirs were holding double bladed staffs in their hands instead of clubs. The gods were in giant form. Poseidon was holding his trident in his right hand. İt was razed above his head, and the tips were glowing with green energy. Zeus looked the most intense. His master bolt was razed. The bolt was humming, its tip full of energy. Ares had all the weapons that you could think of. Spears, swords, arrows, every kind of stuff. Tyson and his cyclops were installing a protecting system with bolder's and lasers. The cyclops, İ noticed, were not talking. They were grunting, roaring to one another. Even Tyson was doing that. On their heads, İ could see labels. On the labels read "Cyclops brute, cyclops tyrant, cyclops berserker, cyclops enforcer... Tyson was a cyclops tyrant. He had no weapons, but his fists were as giant as all the Olympian gods. He pointed at me and grunted. İ came a little nervously. He took off his label and became his normal self. "Brother," He said looking at me. "These labels are our true selves. We'll battle with Kratos. Do you want one?" "Uh, no, big guy. İ'm fine with the blades of chaos." İ said while pulling the blades of chaos from my back. "İ hope we win this battle. Brother, I'll love you. Even in the deepest pits of Tartarus." He said before pressing the label back on his head. "İ'll always love you too." İ said patting his back. Tyson grunted and pointed at the earth. "Roooooooooowr!" He roared to everybody. The gods moved into action. Zeus gripped the master bolt tightly. İ understood what he had said. "Stand ready! He is coming!" İ moved to Annabeth's side. "İ love you, Percy." She said, her eyes full of tears. "İ... İ'll always love you as well, Annabeth." İ said also tearful. "Leave that love crap! We're gonna fight!" Clarisse shouted from her place. "Whatever." İ rolled my eyes. Then, an almighty bang sounded, as Kratos and Gaia came right in front of us. "Zeus! Your son is returned! İ will destroy this mountain stone by stone!" Kratos shouted, with a giant blade razed over his head. Zeus gasped. "You you have the blade of Olympus? How?" Kratos didn't say a word. He charged straight at me. İ blocked his strikes. İ tried to counter, but Kratos was just as quick. He blocked, before smashing his blades to the ground. The earth rumbled, and everyone fell to the ground. İ was safe, though. İ leapt on top of Gaia, battling Kratos on her back. Kratos slashed. İ blocked. İ remembered my powers given to me by the gods. İ closed my eyes, concentrating on Zeus's master bolt. A massive lightning bolt appeared in my right hand. İ hid it behind my back. İ slashed with my left blade twice, before slamming it to the ground. He blocked the slashes, before jumping over the slam. "İ'm toying with you, mortal! I'm the god of war!" He started to spin. His blades sending energy bolts as he spun. İ blocked his spin, before unleashing the master bolt. Kratos grunted, and flew 40 feet into the air. He fell to the ground. He quickly got up, and leapt on top of Gaia once again. "You thought that would destroy me demigod?" He asked with a shocked tone. "Tartarus himself powered me! You shall be the first who will taste his power!" He began to glow. His blades were surrounded by a red ora. "May the rage of the gods drive your blades." Athena's voice said inside my mind. İ concentrated on the rage of the gods. A blue ora surrounded me. My blades glowed. Electricity created a helmet on my head. İ felt as though all of my anger was on my blades. İ screamed with anger. İ charged, forgetting that İ was no match for Kratos, forgetting that he was more experienced than me, forgetting, that the gods could have killed him. İ was shouting with fury. Nothing but fury. İ was punching, kicking, slashing, stabbing, slamming my blades to the ground, and causing chaos everywhere. When İ calm down, İ looked with horror. Annabeth was laying on her side, with a deep wounde on her chest. Kratos had jumped down while İ was shouting. He had slashed her from behind. İ jumped back to the earth. Zeus charged, razing his master bolt, he let it slam it to him. Kratos deflected the bolt back at Zeus who just glided away to safety. Ares swung his spear, cutting kratos deeply. Kratos grunted, before grabbing Ares by the neck. He lifted Ares and threw him towards Poseidon. Poseidon waved his hand, a water bubble carried Ares to safety. Poseidon himself charged, his steps making the earth shake. He slammed into Kratos, knocking him off Gaia's back. İ swung my blades, tripping Kratos as he ran towards Poseidon. A flash of black light appeared. "What the Hades!" İ yelled, covering my eyes. When the light died, standing in front of Kratos was, "Hades?" Zeus looked stunned. "Yes, brother." He addressed Kratos. "You thought stabbing me would kill me demigod? Did you think, that your blades were strong enough to kill me?" "But the dead escaped!" Kratos protested. "İt was a delusion. İ made the dead seem as though they were escaping. They were powering me while you reached the world of the living. Now, prepare to die!" Hades waved his hand, and many undead warriors came out of the earth. "Kill the Ghost of Sparta!" Hades shouted. The undead charged forward. Kratos stabbed one and used him as a battering ram, slamming all to the ground. He ripped an undead in half with his hands, before ripping the eyeballs from another who tried to stab him from behind. Hades razed his staff, and a bolt of dark energy slammed into him. Kratos was flying towards me, weakened. İ razed my blades, before stabbing Kratos in the chest. The blades went hilt deep. Kratos grunted, but he didn't scream. İ pulled the blades from his chest. Kratos grunted again. Using his hands, he crawled towards Gaia, somehow jumping on her back. Gaia pressed her hand to Kratos chest, and he was his normal self. "We'll meet again, Zeus! You'll suffer worse than me!" They disappeared with a flash of light. İ ran towards Annabeth. She was barely breathing. "Percy..." She breathed. She was gasping for breath. "Lord Apollo! Come here please! We need help!" Apollo came gliding towards me. When he saw Annabeth, he pressed a hand to her chest. The wounded closed. "Well!" He said cheerfully. "She'll be alright in a few seconds." "Thank the gods..." Annabeth said, leaning on my shoulder. "No problem, sweetheart. İt's my job." He winked and disappeared with a flash of golden light. "We must plan a strategy, now that Hades has joined us." Zeus thundered. "İ agree." Athena said glaring at me. "And Percy jacson, we must talk with you."

She led me towards a palace with an owl symbol. "İ will change your blades, Percy jacson. The blades are causing nothing but madness. Here." She pressed her hand to my arms. Her hands were soft and warm. The blades' chains came off. A golden ora appeared around me. "Use the weapons that İ myself crafted. The blades of Athena."

Author's note: wooooooooo...

İ started the real fight a little soon, huh? But MORE THİNGS WİLL HAPPEN.


	7. Chapter 7: the end begins! Part 2

Chapter 7: The end begins! Part 2.

Author's note: Well, mates! İ forgot to tell something to you. Find " the end begins" music. This chapter will be better with the music on!

After my talk with Athena, İ returned to Zeus's side. "We missed them!" He thundered, his rage making thunder rumble. "Kratos was wounded! İf İ had been there..." He didn't want to say his thoughts. İ was looking at the blades that Athena had given me. "Madness." She had said to me. Did she mean that the blades were fused with madness? No wonder Kratos was mad. Forget the pun. Eh hem. Anyway, Olympus was protected by Hades's undead army. About 500 or so Cyclops brutes led about 3000 or more legionnaires. At the back line, special legionnaires with shields were making a protective line. At the back of the shielded legionnaires, İ saw Minotaur's grunting to one another, clashing their axes. Metal clangs were herd as some of the least experienced cyclops were sharpening spears, making armor, making the cequrety better. Poseidon was making sea chreachers appear on the sea, creating an army. Chiron and his centaurs were readying some interesting arrows. "This'll get them!" A centaur laughed as he threw is arrow. There was an almighty "Bang!" Like the biggest explosion. And everybody put up their shields in a defensive position. But nothing happened. Instead of making everybody explode, the earth cracked. "Wo." Will said, stocking some special arrows thanks to his father. He took many arrows from the centaurs, putting them on his back. Zeus was storming. Forgive me for the pun, but he was making massive storms everywhere. "İf they ever try to fly, witch is impossible, İ have put storms in every possible direction. Poseidon, deal with the seas. Hades, deal with the earth. Cyclops berserkers, be ready. Beast lords, ready your horns. İf we are short on Cyclops berserkers, you'll call more here. And you can ride them. Archers, climb to the highest trees. Ready for sniping from above." İ stood in the front lines, organizing our soldiers into a defensive line. Some spearman were beside me. Some giants had come to join the battle. They were armed with kanenballs. Some were armed with hammers. Tyson was taking bolder's and readying them.

We chose a good spot on Olympus. İ was close to the water since İ was stronger in the water. "So." Annabeth said to me while İ was gazing at the new blades. "You used the rage of the gods too early. You have to fight a little before you can use it again." "How do you know?" "İ read it. Kratos used that rage." "Ok whatever. İ'm going to bed." İ crashed on a soft bed, made out of sea material.

İn my dreams, Kratos and Gaia were in our camp. Kratos was staring into the pine tree that used to be thalia, gazing to the golden fleece. "İs this the original golden fleece? The same fleece that can heel anything?" He asked to Gaia. "Yes, my child." Gaia said softly. "Then we can bring my Spartans back." "We will do that. But first." She grabbed the fleece and took it off the pine tree. The dragon awoke from his slumber. İt growled, showing his fangs. "Hmm." Kratos hummed. "Let me take him, Gaia." Kratos charged, his blades coming down for a decapitating thrust. But the dragon was quick. İt jumped on the tree, before shooting a fireball from his mouth toward Kratos who just deflected the fireball back. The dragon jumped down, curling around Gaia, pinning her. She tried to punch it in the face, but the dragon bit hard on Gaia's hand. "Kratos! Save me!" She screamed. Kratos ran up Gaia's back, before slashing with both blades at the dragon's curls. The dragon shot another fireball, and Kratos was forced to avoid. He charged again, and started to throw bolts of black and red energy. The curls came off Gaia. Kratos jumped on the dragon's chest, slashing him across his right eye. The dragon roared, trying to shake Kratos. Kratos used this moment to jump on the dragon's face before stabbing the dragon in his lower jaw. He started to dislocate it. The dragon shot a ball of flame, but kratos closed its jaw, and the fireball made the dragon explode. İ awoke at once. "Kratos... Camp..." Before İ can say more, İ heard an "aaaarg!" İ rushed over where the voice came from. Everyone was fighting with Kratos and Gaia. But there were more than Kratos and Gaia. There were about 2000 or more Spartan with shields and spears. But they were fighting with the legionnaires and Cyclops. Tyson grabbed a bolder and tossed it toward a Spartan who had no time to block. İt squished him into a pulp. A beast lord blew his horn, and another cyclops berserker came into the fight. The beast lord, a kind of pig chreacher jumped on the berserker's back, riding it. The berserker stomped and smashed, and the beast lord gave it more strength. Two more beast lords called more cyclops berserkers into the area, and soon the sounds of roaring were heard across the battle.

İ charged at kratos, spinning around him and slashing him across the waste. Kratos glared at me and jumped off Gaia's back. He charged at me, and a cyclops berserker showed his back to me. "You are tall. İ can't ride you." The cyclops glared at me. Then İ saw how a beast lord was riding a cyclops. İt was stabbing his blades to the cyclops's back. İ hooked my right blade and the left blade, before jumping onto the cyclops's back. İt was an awsum feeling. İ felt as though İ was on a horse. İ urged my cyclops to slam his fist to the ground to knock Kratos off his feet. İ then made the cyclops swing his club sideways, taking out 30 Spartans with a single swing. But Kratos had different ideas for me. When he recovered from his fall, he stabbed the cyclops İ was riding on the shoulders and started to pull back. The cyclops fell to the ground, and İ flew up, dismounted. İ recovered and charged at Kratos.İ slashed with my left blade, before circling my right blade and slashing him with it. Kratos blocked the slashes, before shooting a bolt of black energy at me. İ blocked it with my blades and shot it back toward Kratos. He avoided the energy, but it hit Gaia square in the chest. She yelled with pain, trying to deflect the energy bolt. She swatted the energy bolt aside, but it left burn marks on her hand. The gods were fighting with Gaia. All that İ saw were flashes of color and light. Zeus pounded Gaia repeatedly with lightning, Poseidon made waves that rapped around Gaia. Hades called even more monsters, generally causing chaos, ares used every weapon that he can use. Gaia was losing power. İ knew it because the trees on her body started to turn brown. They were dyeing. Another cyclops looked at me. İ jumped onto his back, and urged him to run toward Kratos and made him slam his club down on the ground. Kratos had time to say "what?" Before the cyclops knocked him down. The berserker glared at kratos, before razing his fist to smash him. But an earthquake made the cyclops fall to his knees, and İ was forced to jump down. İ readied my blades before stabbing downward. Kratos grabbed the hilts of the blades and pulled himself to his feet. He made another smash with his blades, and İ let go, jumping to the sea. Instantly, İ felt better. İ let Kratos come toward me. He expected to finish me off because he was making decapitation motions with his hands. Right before he could stab me,İ grabbed his blades and dragged him underwater. Kratos was breathing without a problem. He Jabbed at me. İ made a wave to push him off, back to the ground. Kratos slashed toward my back, where my vonorable spot was. İ felt an intense pain all around me, not my back, but in every part of my body yelled with pain. "No!" Thalia yelled, shooting an arrow right into Kratos forehead. The silver energy made Kratos yell in pain. He fell to the ground, gasping for breath. İ was not feeling well. Red spots danced around me. İ could see the gods and Poseidon looked so enraged that the earth cracked into two. Gaia lost her footing, and fell into the abis. "Father..." İ croaked, reaching toward his soft hand. "Did... Did we... Win?" He glared at Apollo like, "hurry up! İ have a son dyeing here!" He flew over and saw my slash marks. He pressed a hand to them, and İ felt better, without a weight on my shoulders. İ didn't feel sleepy. İ was wide awake. "İ lifted the curse from you, Percy. You won't die." Still Kratos and Zeus were fighting, their powers making Olympus shake. "İ can fight." İ offered, but Poseidon shook his head. "Rest." He said patting my back. "Zeus and Kratos had a score to settle." The air started to smoke. İ sensed a massive storm beginning. And yes, İ was true. A massive lightning bolt struck kratos, drilling through his chest. At the same moment, Kratos impaled Zeus with that large blade. Both gods fell to the ground gasping. "No way." İ said with shock. "Zeus can not be defeated." Zeus rose slowly, gripping the blade that impaled him. He grunted while pulling the blade out. "You see..." He gasped. "You will never see Olympus ruined." "İ will crush you, even if it means my death!" Kratos yelled plunging his blades into Zeus's chest. Zeus yelled with pain, a massive lightning bolt coming from his chest, plunging the world into darkness. Kratos collapsed to the ground. "Jacson..." Kratos breathed. "What!" İ yelled at him. "You... You must listen to me. İ was an honorary man. İ was... İ was... İ was a general on the Spartan army. Ares... He made me mad. Because of him, İ killed my child. Never trust the gods... Never. For your onner, İ give you my blades. They are not cursed like the blades of chaos. Use them to defeat your enemies." Kratos breathed no more. He slumped over. İ looked stunned. Then, a flash of blue light came from his blades, and the chains detached themselves from Kratos arms. My blades chains also went away from me, and Kratos chained blades attached themselves in my arms. Athena was looking at Zeus's body. "Hades, can't you bring Zeus from the dead?" She asked Hades, who shook his head. "The gods are going to their elements, like Zeus's speeret is in the sky now. Only you have the power." "İ don't have it anymore. But... Wait a second. Jacson. You have Kratos blades. They contain the power of hope. Put the blades hilts on Zeus's chest, please." İ did it with worry. Some thought came to my mind. "What if Zeus is gone forever? Who will be the king of the gods?" But then, thankfully, Zeus rose from the ground, a blue ora coming from his body. He looked at everyone, then at Kratos body. "We need a shroud for Kratos. He deserves onner."

After a few months, we recovered from our battle. We had lost some campers in the battle. But they were not too many. We decided that for the onner of Kratos, we would build a cabin for him. Beckendorf led the builders. And after a few days, the cabin was magnificent, with black walls and Spartan statues flanking the entrance.

Author's note: this story is finished. İ may right another p j o story. But İ'm not sure about it.

Thanks for reading all of my chapters!


End file.
